What If
by Rose14
Summary: What if things had gone had gone a little differently when Shawn went back to live with his dad? What if there was a reason he shouldn't go back?
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

Re-write of chapter one. Someone who reviewed suggested it and I defiantly agree. So this will be it for now…I'm so lazy. School is hard! lol

The sun shined through my window and directly into my eyes. Every morning I say I'll shut my blinds before bed, but I always forget. So here I was again, sun in my eyes and cussing like a sailor. Damn sun. Who asked it to shine anyways?

I dragged myself up. It was time for school. Yippee. I could skip…. My dad might be mad though and that could end badly for me. Very badly. Mr. Turner was already curious. I guess it had been one to many black eyes, even for Shawn Hunter.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. The bruise on my cheek was a couple of days old. It had been the cause one too many beers for good old dad. I hopped into the shower then got dressed. I went into the kitchen and saw my dad at the table. A few years ago I would have sat down next to him, and we would have ate breakfast together. Now I hurried past to scared to even grab a pop tart. I wasn't hungry anyways.

While I was walking out the door, I heard my dad yell, "Be home at four!"

I cringed; there went any afternoon plans. I started walking toward school, ten minutes later I was still walking. Why don't I ever take the bus? At school I saw Cory and Topanga waiting for me on the steps.

"Hey," I called.

"Hey Shawn," they answered together.

I sometimes worry that those two spend too much time with each other. We all walked to our lockers and grabbed our books. English here we come!

In class I couldn't help but get bored, I hate English. So at some point it seemed as though I fell asleep. I guess it was stress or something, but I had a nightmare while snoring away the hour.

The nightmare consisted of a drunken dad yelling at me with fists flying and such. At one point the dream fist came at my face and I jerked awake crying, "NO DAD, STOP!"

Long pause. Everyone looking at me. Still looking. This is where I started to panic, and as Shawn Hunter in a panicking situation I always do the same thing. So I got up and ran out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is Rosie and I decided to give this fanfic one last shot. I was like eleven when I started and to say I was a bad writer is putting it mildly. I had very little idea about punctuation and such, but now I'm hoping I've gotten better.

And side note I hate people who stop writing because they don't get enough reviews that's not what writing about, but its what I did so forgive me. lol. Here we go again. And also I hate switching POVs. So from now on this will be in just Shawn's POV. And it will now be in first person not third. I work better that way.

What If? Part 2

I ran down the hall and out the school's front door and down the sidewalk. After running for about ten more minutes, I realized I had nowhere to go. Home wasn't really an option at this time of day. Dad may be a loser, but he did want me to go to school. That's a whole seven hours without me to deal with. Hey, if I were him, I would probably jump at the chance to lose me for a while to.

So here I am walking aimlessly. Terrific. To say my life was starting to suck is an understatement. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice and turn around sharply.

"Hey, Shawn wait up! I want to talk to you!" Mr. Turner shouted.

I did just the opposite and sped up. Immature I know, but I didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

"Go way!" I shouted over my shoulder. Hopefully he'd catch that subtle hint about how I felt on the talking thing.

" Shawn, its ok I just want to talk," he shouted back.

Apparently I was too subtle so I said it clearly, "I don't want to talk to you." Lets hope he got it that time.

In a surprising burst of speed for a man his age, he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. Lets all say space invasion together. He looked me over while I struggled in his grasp. I don't think he missed the big bruise on my cheek either, but here's hoping he did.

"Let go," I grunted rudely.

"Nope", he answered back. In a very smug way if I might add. "You and I my friend are going back to school where 14 year old boys such as your self belong, and at 3:30 you will be meeting me outside where I will take you to my apartment to talk."

"AM or PM?" I asked snidely. He glared, but managed to grunt out a PM and started dragging me back in the direction of school. I struggled a bit, but it was useless so I surrendered to my fate.

When we reached the building, he escorted me to the classroom. At the door I gave jerked my arm and managed to get free and then walked in. I did not want to be seen with Turner holding my arm by my friends.

Inside I got some looks, but no one seemed to care about what had happened given the exception of Cory and Topanga. They both gave me a look that said we would be talking later. Great Mr. Turner, Cory, and Topanga all wanted explanations and one wanted one after school when I should be home. Not only was I going to half to lie to them, but I would have to lie to my dad about my whereabouts too.

He didn't like Mr. Turner too much anymore. He said Mr. Turner made me soft. So that was gonna be fun to explain.

On top of all that I didn't have any lunch money. Today really sucked.

Sorry it so short I have a very small attention span. If there are any mistakes that really seem annoying inform and I'll try to fix them next time. I still kind suck at grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of school, running from teachers, and general crap I didn't feel much like talking. At lunch I'd managed to ward Cory and Topanga off with a simple ' weird dream where my dad was a snake and was trying to bite me', but I somehow knew Mr. Turner would be harder to convince. Stupid college education made him some sort of genius.

So there I was walking to the familiar apartment where I'd been staying weeks before. I'm sure the panicked look I had wasn't helping going to help my case much, but I was nervous and things couldn't get much worse at this point. As I thought this I heard a clap of thunder and the rain started to pour down on me. I sometimes hate my life.

When I arrived at the apartment-soaking wet and slightly peeved I'd made a choice.

I was not going to be pushed around! What happens at my house is none of John's business he gave up that right. Mind made up I knocked on the door. And waited.

And waited. Checked my watch. Damn. I was early. Again I hate my life screw the sometimes.

After sitting in Mr. Turner's hall for 20 min. (new resolve Mr. Turner not John) I saw him jogging up the stairs. I gave him my best 'I hate you and I'm bored look', and he had the decency to look apologetic.

" Sorry I'm late Shawn teacher thing ran late. Wanna come on in?"

I glared and muttered, "Loved to."

We went in and sat down. Long pause. Tension and air combined.

"So….", he said.

"So…", I responded not giving him an inch.

"Shawn we need to talk about what happened this afternoon. Normal teenagers don't have dream where they scream about their parents name in fear. At least not all the teenagers I've met." Mr. Turner said this all with such sincerity and concern I almost blurted out the whole story. Almost being the key word.

Instead I went for the snake story.

"Umm..well," I started, " I was having this weird dream where I was a mouse and my dad was a snake and was chasing me. It was really **sniffle** scary."

John I mean Mr. Turner looked at me like I a was a total idiot. Maybe the sniffle was too much. Mr. Turner knows I don't cry. Lucky I have allergies or that would have totally sucked.

"Shawn that was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. Now start talking and I want the truth. And I want it know."


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! Reviews! Thanks everyone you all rock!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

I looked at Mr. Turner. Felt my eye twitch. Damn snake story didn't work. This could be problematic. I looked at the door planning my escape, but Mr. Turner followed my gaze.

"Don't even think about it Shawn. You and I are going to have a real talk with the truth," said Mr. Turner

Must think! 'Momma keeps whites bright like the sunshine. Momma's got the magic of Clorox too.' Damn it! Wrong thoughts. I am so screwed. I looked at Mr. Turner again.

And suddenly it came to me! Go me!

"My dad and I haven't been getting along lately, and I guess in my sleep my imagination ran a little wild. I do have abandonment issues you know." I stated this all very calmly and no fake sniffles. He so fell for it.

Mr. Turner looked at me for a moment. Then said, "Well, I guess that makes sense, but I don't understand why you would lie. You probably have your reasons. If you want you may leave Shawn. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I sat there shocked. He fell for it. I did a little dance in my head, and I got up.

" Yup see you tomorrow!" I yelled cheerfully and nearly skipped out the door. The only thing that was going to ruin this moment would be when I came home 30 minuets late. Dad was gonna kick my ass.

As I shut the door behind me I decided to see what Mr. Turner did after I left. Some would call it eavesdropping, but I call it caring. I heard Mr. Turner dialing the phone. This door sure was thin. It's a miracle he's never been robbed. Must focus.

"Yes, is this the Children's Welfare building? I would like to report a case of neglect and possible abuse. The name of the child is Shawn Hunter." I heard Mr. Turner say.

I stepped back. I was so shocked. I can't believe he didn't fall for it. I walked down the hall. When dad found out about this, I was going to be dead. My ass is beyond kicked

now.

This chapter kinda sucked, I'm sorry. I knew what I wanted in it but I had trouble getting there. Sorry for any mistakes and I'll try to make the next one better.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Sorry I took so long.

I walked slowly home. This was horrible. My life was over. I was going to be some pathetic charity case stuck in some group home. Why me?

I reached my trailer park and walked toward dads and mine. It was time to face the music. As I walked in I expected the yelling to start, but it didn't. I looked around and saw my dad passed out on the couch. It was only 5'oclock and he was already out for the night! Yes!

I walked happily toward my room ready to start my plan. " Operation Kill Turner", oops wrong plan… that's one to be worked on a later date, "Operation Trick Social Worker", was ready to begin. Insert evil cackle.

The next morning I was again awoken by the damn sunlight. One night I will remember to close the blinds. I got out of bed and got dressed. No time for a shower. I walked quickly out of the trailer hurrying as fast as possible. The less I talked to Dad the less proof of abuse there'd be.

My plan to get out of this situation was simple…LIE. I know it sounds like it won't work, and like a desperate last attempt to hide my problems, but your wrong. I am a very good liar and bedsides, Turner ain't got no proof.

He has a notion and notions get you nowhere, especially in the court of law. OK there is that pesky circumstantial evidence, ' His dad is upset over his mom, could have taken it out on the child, blah, blah, blah…" What a load of crap! I was ready. I was pumped; social workers beware here comes the master Shawn Hunter! Maybe I should tone it down a bit…

I arrived at school a little less pumped, but optimistic nonetheless. I walked to my locker confidently and took out my books. The bell rang and I went into English class bravely. I wasn't sitting for more than two minuets before I was called to the principal's office. I just can't get a break. I also noted that I saw a sub walking in the classroom as I left. Not good. There's only one place Mr. Turner could be in the office waiting for me. Gulp.

I knocked on Mr. Finney's door and heard a loud, "Come in."

I thought about running, but figured they'd find me. So I decided to face the music. I had really thought we would do this at the trailer with dad, but I guess a two to one gang up on me would be easier.

I walked through the door totally suspecting to see only Mr. Turner and Mr. Finney, but there seemed to be a lot more people then that in the room. Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, Cory, Topanga, and some lady that looked suspiciously like a social worker were all sitting there. Staring at me. If I hadn't known better I would have thought it was an intervention. But really is was just my life going down the toilet in the form of mission "Saving Shawn."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I decided to be a little speedier.. Schools OUT! I'm pumped! No more finals and no more homework so, I should update more often. The less stress means more chapters! Thank you for being patient and putting up with my absent mind-ness.

Chapter 6 (On 6-6-06 how funny is that?)

I looked around again. My eye was in twitch overload; I'm considering getting it looked at. I opened my mouth and this weird growl sound came out. I was not a happy camper.

Mr. Turner stood up and cleared his throat, " I see Shawn that this is a shock for you, and I bet your wondering what this is about."

I glared.

"Um.. Yes well you see, Shawn, we meaning all of us, have been very worried about you. You've looked tired, mysterious bruises," Mr. Turner said pointing at my cheek, "And you've lost weight."

I looked down. Sure my pants had been a little big, but it wasn't as if I should be signed up in Anorexic's Most Starved or anything. The way he was talking you'd think I'd been exhaustedly limping to school while weighing 30 pounds. What a drama queen.

I finally managed to find my voice and said, " I get in fights a lot and I've been staying up late. I'm not sure where this is going, but I assure you I'm fine."

Cory stared at me shocked. I'm not sure it if it was because I used the word assure or if he saw the lie as boldfaced as it was. Either way he stayed silent so I didn't care. His girlfriend on the other hand was never one to shut-up.

"Shawn that is such a lie. You haven't been in a fight in months, and I know you would never stay up late to willingly. You love sleep, you dream about it according to some people of slightly lesser intelligence," said Topanga with a pointed look at Cory.

"Eric was kidding! It was stupid to ask him character questions about Shawn anyways I was right there. I'm his best friend," Cory said in a slightly raised voice.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Mr. Feeny stood up and so did random social worker. He gave very pointed looks to everyone in the room and they all stood up except Turner and social worker.

"We were just here to say we love you and that were here to help," said Mrs., Matthews kindly.

Then they all left the room slowly while Cory gave me a sympathetic look. I watched them leave then turned around.

Social Worker lady stood up and smiled. I glared. This was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The Social Worker lady smiled at me. I smiled back. This bitch was going down.

"So, Shawn your friends seemed worried. Do you want to tell me why the might be?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'm not sure. You tell me." I said in the same tone.

Her eyes narrowed. Mine narrowed back. The room was thick with tension, and I saw Jonathan loosen his tie.

" Well, Mr. Hunter you seem to be showing some hostility that makes me wonder if you're hiding something." Said the bitch from hell.

"Well, Ms. What ever the hell your name is, I'm only hostel when nosy people look for things that aren't there." I answered.

Yeah I know I was being a jerk, but she was pissing me off.

"Vella, it's Miss Vella."

Her tone had pasted sweet and was now evil.

"Miss huh? You look kinda old to not be married. I guess you couldn't find anyone who could stand you, and from the last five minuets, I can understand why."

I just went from jerk to asshole.

"Why you little..", Miss Vella began.

"Wow, I can see this isn't going anywhere. Let's try a different approach. Shall we?" Mr. Turner said with a pointed look at Miss Vella.

"Um..isn't of course, I'm sorry I must have lost my temper." She stuttered.

I smirked evilly at her. Her left eye twitched.

"What I meant to say Shawn is that we all care about you and want to help. Now from that bruise on your cheek and your defensive attitude shows that you might have some thing to tell us. Now why don't you share so we can help fix this for you?" Ms. Vella said with a tense smile.

"Well Ms. Vella, I am not being defensive. I am just annoyed that none of you will listen to me. I am fine, the bruise is from a fight I got into, and if you don't leave me alone I am going to get very angry." I ground out.

"I hope you realize Shawn that I can remove you from your house and put you into the foster home I see fitting just on the principle of possible abuse. So you might wanna work with us if you don't want to end up in a group home," she said tensely.

"I hope you realize I can report you for blackmailing me, and scaring me into telling you things that don't exist."

She glared. I glared.

Mr. Turner cleared his throat.

"You know I don't think this is getting us anywhere. Thank you for coming Ms. Vella, but I think Shawn would benefit more from our help. I'll contact you if we need you assistance." Mr. Turner said very calmly.

Ms. Vella looked at him and answered, "Once social services has been brought in they can't just leave when you want them to. I'm going to have to take Shawn with me."

Mr. Turner's face paled.

Mr. Feeny cut in at that moment. " Beatrice I don't think that will be necessary. Your father and I will talk about this. Thanks for your help."

Beatrice? No wonder she wasn't married.

Beatrice blushed and mumbled something about talking to her supervisor and rushed out the door.

"Her father?" I asked.

"An old friend who as a high position at the Child Welfare center," Mr. Feeny answered.

"Oh well this was fun, but I got class and stuff so I'll see the two of you later."

"Stop right there and sit. If you don't behave I can call Beatrice right back and you can go with her. Or the three of this can figure this out. It you choice Mr. Hunter." Said Mr. Feeny.

My eye twitched. Really need to get that looked at, but I sat down. It was time to figure things out. For better or worse.

Author's note: Yeah! I updated, and it didn't take me a month. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I tried to make it a little long than usual. Thank for the awesome reviews. You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I think you guys have been patient, and its time for the denial to stop. Shawn is about to get help whether he wants it or not. A warning: this chapter may feel forced. I struggle with sad so bear with me.

Chapter 8

"I don't know what to say," I said looking down at my hands, "I'm fine."

The fine thing was starting to sound lame to even my own ears. I could only hope they would buy it this time. I could feel the façade cracking, and I really wasn't ready for it to do that yet.

"The truth Shawn. That's all we ever wanted. We just want to help you and protect you. Your only 15, and that is to young for whatever you dealing with." Jonathan said this all in a soft soothing voice that you use for frighten animals.

I kept looking down. I knew if I looked up and in his eyes that I could crack like an egg. I was always a sucker for kind words.

"Shawn tell us. Nothing bad will happen." Mr. Feeney said gently.

I knew they were lying. A lot of bad thing would happen if I told them anything. They were acting like they knew and understood, but they didn't. I find when people actually do hear the truth it scares them. And I would end up back at square one, only with more abandonment issues. My therapy bill was going to be high enough when I reached 30. I didn't want to add to it.

"There is nothing to tell." My voice was soft and unconvincing even to me.

Jonathan moved closer to me and lifted my chin up and made eye contact.

"Its ok Shawn, no one will ever hurt you again."

888888

Author's note:

So short, I know. You guys deserve so much more, especially for the reviews. But we've made progress, and the next chapter will be a lot longer. And this is not a slash story, and I don't think it ever will be. I'm trying to stick to the characters as much as possible. I'm to try and update some time during the weekend or this week. So check back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, I am such a liar. Check back soon? It has been, like six months, I am so sorry. I have had the worst writers block. My muse is slightly lacking and I have been trying to work funny into sad…and well it's been hard. But I'm going to give it a shot for you guys. So here we go!!!

Sitting in Mr. Turner's car was awkward. I knew he was trying to be quiet and give me space, but it was really just pathetic.

We had been sitting out side the trailer for about 20 minuets while I worked the courage to go in and get some clothes. In Mr. Feeney's office, I hadn't really admitted everything, but I'd said enough for Mr. Turner to get back his temporary custody of me. Mr. Turner said we would have to talk more which is something I'm really not looking forward too.

"So….."

"Don't rush me," I answered testily to his gentle prodding.

"It's been 30 minuets Shawn. I don't think that's rushing."

"Well you're not me. I have to work up to it."

"Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"NO!!!!" I coughed embarrassedly, " I mean I should do this alone. I'm ready…" I didn't move.

"You're not moving," Mr. Turner, pointed out kindly.

"Give me a sec," I sat looking at the trailer. " Ok now I'm ready."

I opened the car door and got out. I walked toward the door. I can do this, thought to myself. I'm strong and sexy. I can do this.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dad said looking at me then at the clock. "If you had a half day or some shit you're not spending it here. Go hang out with Cody and his weird named girlfriend."

"His name is Cory, Dad. And I'm just here to get some clothes. Grab another beer and shut up." I said angrily.

After the meeting in the office Mr. Turner and me had left school early to get the custody thing taken care of and to do this.

My dad looked me with a very mad expression on his face. Uh oh I thought.

"Don't you tell me what to do you little asshole! And where are you going? Your place is here. You aren't getting any clothes."

My dad really was an oxymoron. I couldn't be here until I wanted to leave. What is that about?

I brushed past him and into my room. He got up and followed me. I started to grab my clothes, but he pushed me into the closet where I hit my shoulder. Two punches later I decided maybe I could borrow some of Cory's clothes or something.

I managed to push past him and back to our tiny living room area unfortunately I tripped and fell over some of his crap on the floor.

"You think you're gonna leave me!!! You're just like your mother!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO!

I saw him pick up a chair, and he threw it with all his strength on me. I hate to admit it but at this moment I let out a pretty girlish scream. I felt the pain moving in my body and even tears welling in my eyes. I was pretty sure this was the end until I heard the door slam open and Mr. Turner launched himself at my dad.

My last thought before I passed out …

Mr. Turner can kick ass.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

This has to be some sort of record huh? I'm even surprised I'm updating. But I figured it was time for me to push ahead with this and I'm even a little sad to say we are approaching the final chapters. July is going be busy month with work I have to do, and of course all the fun I plan on having with the Harry Potter stuff happening. I plan on updating once more after this and then be sure to check back in August or early September for the final chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this. :)

Actual Fanfic:

I opened my eyes slowly. White ceilings, white walls, white everything, had to be a hospital. This week just kept getting better and better. At this rate, I would be in a coma before my next birthday. I let out a low groan as I tried to move myself into a sitting position. The instant I made a noise the figure sitting next to my bed was beside me offering help and water and for some reason apologizing.

"What are you saying sorry for?" I said hoarsely while gratefully accepting the water.

"I should have gone in with you. I knew it wasn't going to go over well… but I was an idiot and let you go by yourself. I am sorry Shawn." Mr. Turner said nervously.

I looked down at my body. Broken arm, which was expected from the chair and all, and a few cracked ribs from what I could feel and there was something up with my shoulder. But my legs seemed ok and there was no lasting damage. If anyone was to blame it was me, I shouldn't have goaded my father into anger.

"No harm no foul," I said a little to cheerily. "If anyone's to blame its me, I made him mad."

Jonathan looked at me sadly and muttered under his breath about he knew who to blame, and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and some other words I shouldn't repeat.

"The doctors said should I be able to take you home tomorrow. Cory and Topanga were here earlier with the Matthews and Eric left you that…erm…thing."

I looked over and saw a huge stuffed…thing…. with a couple vases of flowers left no doubt by the sane people who had visited.

"Is that a chicken?" I asked with confusion.

"Looks that way. He said it was on sale." Mr. Turner was still looking at it with an expression of pity on his face, " I wonder how the Matthews…." He shook his head and turned back to me.

"I'll go back and get your stuff later, or we can get you knew stuff. Whatever you want to do is fine."

I stared at him confused for a moment, "We should probably get it. Kids at group homes don't have new stuff, and I wouldn't want to stick out."

"Group home? What group home? You're staying with me, Shawn. We already got the papers…" Jonathan looked at me with concern.

"Yeah but not forever. That's only temporary until I'm placed. That's why they call it temporary guardianship cause its not permanent," I said slowly. Really, this was sad. The guy had to know how to read. He _was _an English teacher.

"Temporary for now until I apply for the permanent ones. I told you this earlier, Shawn."

I stared at him stunned, " You did?"

"In the car and the office, I thought you realized." His hand was on my shoulder now.

"But…you didn't want me permanently. That's why I went home."

"You went home because that what I thought was what you wanted. And I thought it was best for you to be with your dad, I now know that is not the case. So you will stay with me as was previously planned."

I again was shocked. No group home? No weird foster freaks? Just Mr. Turner? I had to admit to myself that this was an arrangement I could live with.

"But what about my dad?"

"I think his display of affection today proved my point to anyone who had doubt though no one really did… you're not a very convincing liar, Shawn."

"Hey! But no, what I meant was, is he ok… you were, well you wailed on him pretty hard…." I ground out nervously.

"He is fine. In fact through powerful restraint on my part he managed to make it out without even a broken bone unless you count his nose. You on the other hand have a broken arm, a few ribs, and stitches in your shoulder with a mild concussion. So we can talk more in the morning."

To my complete annoyance he gently laid me back down and turned down the lights even lower and sat back in the chair by my bed.

"Um… you don't have to stay. You can go home because all I'm going to do is sleep." I said squinting at him in the dark."

"Go to sleep, Shawn."

"I mean that chair can't be comfortable…"

"I'm fine, Shawn, and I where I want to be. Now go to sleep."

"But-­­­

"Sleep!"

I muttered something and closed my eyes. To my complete surprise I fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note:

Here we are, the second to last chapter… only took me three years, lol. Anyhoot, hope you all have enjoyed this so far, and I really have tried even if it doesn't seem like it. I really appreciate all the review more than I can say with my pathetic updating I probably didn't deserve them. Thanks everybody.

Actual Fanfic:

"Are you sure? I mean your apartment is fine. I like it. We stayed there for like a year and never had a problem…" I looked around at the small house John and me were in.

"Shawn, we've talked about this. I'm not 22 anymore, a house will be nice, and it's not like Bill Gates house." John looked slightly annoyed with me. But really, he was trying to buy a house. And that getting older crap was stupid. He was barely over 30, and I knew he was getting the house for me.

"I've lived in a trailer for years. Your apartment is fine, better than fine, great."

John seemed to be grinding his teeth at this point. I guess I was being a little broken recordish…

We'd left the hospital a week ago and John had been a little… overwhelming. He'd already brought me a ton of new clothes and other crap. He'd been a total freak about the medication I took home too. He had a timer to remind him of my dose time. I'm not kidding. Hell, he even did the wake me up every few hours for the concussion so I didn't have to stay at the hospital an extra night.

I was starting to get the feeling that either he had really missed me the past four months, or he was feeling guilty. I couldn't tell.

"Look Shawn, I'm your legal guardian, so I'm supposed to take care of you. An apartment is a good place to stay for a temporary arrangement, but it's not temporary anymore. I love you, and I want you to feel safe, protected, and like you belong. A house would be a good first step."

Yeah, he'd been saying that 'I love you' stuff too. It mad me kinda uncomfortable, but I suppose deep down it felt kinda nice. I hadn't heard it from my dad for a while, that was sure.

Also, I was pretty sure he got it from this book I saw him reading "How to Help and Love an Abused Child." I mean really how lame is that. Those books are always telling you to say 'I love you' and other weird things. I think he got the relocation thing from the book too. And I hadn't heard any mentions of therapy until after he'd gone to the bookstore if you catch my drift. But I plan to nip that one in the bud pretty quickly too. Maybe if I let him win the house thing…

As for my dad, he got out of jail after a day or two. We had got a restraining order and everything, but everyone knows how those work. Luckily he seemed a little more cautious after the nose thing and was leaving me alone for now.

"I'll take it." John said firmly.

The real-estate agent who'd been pretending to care what was out the window while we argued turned around with a smile.

"Wonderful, I'll get the papers."

I opened my mouth to protest but John cut it.

"Don't argue with me or the b--- well I mean…. um I heard from somewhere that it's a good idea for us to have a place that is both of ours together. It will help you heal."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his almost slip up. I guess he didn't want me to know he was using a book to deal with me.

"Ok whatever." He won one; hopefully during the shrink fight it would be my turn. It made sense in theory.

While he and real estate lady were signing crap I took another look around. It was a comfortable one-story house. Nothing like the Matthew's house, but still pretty nice. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and dining room, and a decent size living room. I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind living here, but still it had to be expensive. And teachers don't make that much money from what I hear… I guess deep down I just don't want to be a burden. Again.

Note:

Last chap should be up soon. It will be pretty long so it might take awhile. Hope you guys liked this.


	12. Chapter 12

I seriously have a problem. I am a procrastinator to the fullest extent and sucky time manager. I think deep down I just didn't want to end a story I hade been working on, sadly, for 7 years. That is so pathetic I hate myself more that any of you ever could. Luckily as I have been reading through this I could tell I improved a lot over that timeframe, so you know in order to make the ending good, it was worth it. Kinda. But I digress, and here we go one final time!

Actual Fanfic:

Jonathan Turner hates me. There is no other explanation for this torture. He is a sick man who must be stopped and punished.

Ok, maybe I am overreacting, slightly.

But really, what kind of guardian make their 15 year old charge stay home on a Friday night to study because he failed one little test?

The sadistic kind, that's who, I mean he is the reason I failed it in the first place. He was the one who insisted on a new house and all that moving led to a poor test grade. Lifting boxes fried my brain with exhaustion. It happens to the best of us. And so what if he has that stupid time managing sheet I'm supposed to follow? Who in their right mind would actually think I could live in such a strict rigid time sheet world? Jonathan Turner that's who.

I had to cancel on one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. This will ruin my reputation as the stud I am. On Monday, Cory will be cooler than me, and he owns a sweater vest. Life can be so cruel.

"Shawn, want some pizza for dinner?" I heard John call from the other room. I chose not to respond for obvious reason.

"Shawn! Did you hear me?" I roll my eyes and refuse to respond once again.

Footsteps approach my room and the door opens.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Cue Turner's upset, confused, and disappointed look.

I glare and look pointedly at the books in front of me.

"I see. Is this the silent treatment?" He asked. Semi-condescendingly, I might also add.

My eyes narrow, and I flip a page with attitude. It takes work to be an accomplished attitude page flipper, but I have practice.

John sighs and sits down on my bed while I continue to stare at my work filled desk.

"Look Shawn, I understand you had plans and that this has been a hectic week with the move and all, but we have to get those grades up if we want you to continue to live here. That was a stipulation of my permanent guardianship."

I turn another page.

"You know this attitude makes me wonder if the therapy fight went in the right direction. You obviously have trouble expressing your anger in a healthy manner. Maybe I should go get that number…"

He was goading me, and he was doing it well.

I turned around to stare at him.

"I am not mad. I was busy. You should respect the time management sheet. Pizza and meaningful conversations are not scheduled until nine at the earliest." I turned back around.

This was not meant to sound like sarcasm; it just came out that way. Honestly.

"The schedule is important to settling into a new environment." John said a little testily.

That book was really starting to cause problems.

"I don't think scheduling 'recreational fun with friends' was necessary. And my mealtimes do not have to be followed like a religious ceremony."

John sighed again.

"Shawn, you were 25 pound underweight at the hospital, and the mealtimes and meal plans are the best way to get your weight back up. You know this."

I felt my shoulders tighten. I hate those meal plans.

"Whatever." (Best teenage response in the world).

"You look tired. Are you feeling all right? You're not usually this upset over things like this. Maybe I should go get the thermometer…"

He was out of the room and fiddling around in a medicine cabinet before I could stop him.

"Ah Ha, there it is!" I heard him call triumphantly and felt footsteps moving back toward me.

I close my mouth tight. No way was he putting a thermometer in under my tongue like I was five. I could do it myself.

I felt something go in my ear and cursed myself for forgetting about that new kind they had out.

"100.9 degrees, that's not good. Lets get you into bed and rested, we don't want you getting worse. I should call the doctor…"

An hour later I was in my bed under strict instructions not to move or even breath to hard for fear of worsening my condition. John had snuck off to read the "How to Help Your Child Sick While They Are Still Recovering From Abuse" chapter of the book with increasingly annoying advice.

"Ok Shawn I want you to know that I am going to make some soup and then we can read a chapter from To Kill a Mockingbird."

John had realized some of my school problems resulted from a reading problem and had been trying to help me overcome it by reading with me at home. It was annoying but helpful.

That night I woke up after falling asleep somewhere between Scout going to her first day of school and something about a cootie that I vaguely remembered. Yes, John was reading to me. How far the mighty and cool have fallen. Cue internal sigh.

I sat up, thirsty and looking for the water John had brought me. I heard him talking a decided to snoop. Old habits die-hard.

"Probably just the flu, but I can't help but worry. He is so fragile now. I can sometimes see him assessing my mood and can tell he worries that if he makes me too mad I will kick him out or worse. I hope this doesn't lead to another two steps back. He was just starting to trust me again. Lucky, I caught this early."

I hate it when people talk about me.

"I hope he knows that this arrangement is permanent. I try to tell him how much I care about him as often as possible but he doesn't always listen."

Pause.

"Yeah, the time management is working well."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll bring him in if he gets worse. Goodbye and thanks doctor."

I ran back to my room and hoped he didn't hear me. Despite everything, even groundings, its nice to know John cares enough about me to broadcast it to other people. I close my eyes and fall asleep feeling happy and safe. Life could be worse, that's for sure.

Authors note:

Victory! I am not going to even promise a sequel but anything is possible. I'm just glad I managed to finish this in a decade. Thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
